


Dragons in Places and a Dumb Hero - Game Grumps AU

by Dannys_jewfro



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Game Grumps
Genre: Dungeons and Dragons, Egobang - Freeform, Game Grumps - Freeform, M/M, Middle Ages, Steam Train (Game Grumps), dragons in places, rogue ross, warlock brian, warrior barry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannys_jewfro/pseuds/Dannys_jewfro
Summary: (Slight Egobang)Daniel Avidan (A human fighter) wanted adventure and to obtain honor. Ross is the local fool of a rogue, but with the connections of the renowned Barry Kramer, they will fight alongside a legendary Warlock and a powerful Aasimar, in order to conquer a dragon, a tyrant, and obtain scientific research for Warlock purposes.





	Dragons in Places and a Dumb Hero - Game Grumps AU

“In that moment, my palms were fire, I felt like time would work around me as an axis, revolve around every movement.”

“Did it?”

Daniel smirked without any sort of jovial vigiour. It was empty, as his large hand swallowed the round of the mug. 

“Ross, do you suppose I’d be swishing booze alongside the likes of you, if it had? No, I would still be a warrior, I would be out there with people proud of my performance, proud to see the village twig slaying horrid tyrants.”

O’Donnovan exhaled lazily, hearing these spewings wasn’t an uncommon offense, but that didn’t make him any more sympathetic to Dan’s bright dreams. So he slouched back on his bar stool, making a show of being tired and bored senseless. 

“Dan?”

The human fighter’s dark curls snapped over to Ross’s direction, surprised to hear him actually willing to try and engage him. Usually it was a one-sided tango they danced together, as one drinks and the other runs his gob into the dirt. 

O’Donnovan didn’t wait for a reply, as common courtesy wasn’t too fun, after all.

“I receive irregular parchments from Barry every now and again.”

Kramer. Dan remembered the thick beard and pale skin of the calculated fighter. A close friend of Ross, and also a man to look upon with high respects. 

“And your point is?”

Ross plastered his signature smug look, that never fading sadistic glint in his eyes, he looked to overtly seem disinterested in the long-limbed man next to him. 

“He will be arriving in town by dusk.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes, and he happened to meet some fellow friends that have a problem that seems to weigh heavily in their hands. They may need some extra to help carry the load.”

Daniel’s brain worked quickly and excitedly, as he nearly fell on the pub floor, leaning onto O’Donnovan’s every word.   
“Kramer seemed quite fond of the prospect of you, him, and I, three human fighters, I a Rogue, alongside with an Aasimar and a Warlock.”

“Where did he find such company?”

“The Aasimar is a powerful leader. He met him going through Tram, when Barry assisted him in the battle of three orcs attacking him all in one sweep. The Aasimar thanked him greatly and in return agreed to help Kramer on his task. After being even slightly well acquainted, they became a solid force and a friendship. His name is Hanson.”

Avidan nodded, knowing how brilliant of a leader Hanson must be for Kramer to desire his presence so heavily.

“And the other?”

Ross smiled wickedly, bearing his teeth.

“Have you ever heard about the magical workings of the Warlock Wecht?”

He was legendary, of course he had. No one could be sheltered from it. The origins of so many healing potions and powerful spells, the knowledge of a thousand scholars all swarming in the wise mind of a singular Warlock. Wecht obtained more power than one could imagine. If he had so many works he put out for the use of others, Avidan couldn’t even begin to imagine the secrets Wecht kept in his wand. 

“There’s no possible way.”

Ross shrugged.

“I know, but Barry made it happen.”

Dan’s head was nearly spinning with the information thrusted on him.  
His breathing came out in excited, shallow waves, as his eyes widened and he looked to the pale rogue.

“How long is it till dawn?”

O’Donnovan looked to the sky and dunked down the last remainders of his drink.

“I’d say about an hour.”

“How long should I prepare my bags for?”

“Months.”

“What are we even after?”

“A dragon, a tyrant, and research in the name of Warlock science.”


End file.
